Confessions and Rumours
by sabrina says
Summary: Ulrich likes Odd, but is the feeling mutual? What will Yumi think of this? More importantly, what will Odd think?
1. Caught in the Act

typical disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Obviously.  
  
OK, first things first, this is a slashy fic. So please be mature and respect my opinions and I'll respect yours, okay? Okay. And if you can't handle it, please leave now. Thank you.  
  
That being said, let's start the fic.  
  
Odd woke with a start from a dream which he promptly forgot. He sighed, deciding that it was hopeless to try and fall back asleep. Oh, how he hated being up early on weekends. Struggling, he managed to lift his weary head enough to see the clock. Nine thirty-four in the morning. He rolled onto his side and sighed again, trying not to think about the plethora of dilemnas that hassled him constantly.  
  
"Ulrich," hissed Odd, "are you up?"  
  
"I am now," muttered Ulrich. He sat up, yawning loudly. "I was having a wonderful dream, too."  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" inquired Odd. He was geniunely interested; he had always been intrigued by dreams.  
  
"Well," said Ulrich, smoothing his unkempt hair, "I was sitting in a bathtub full of popcorn butter singing 'American Pie' while you, Yumi, Sissy and Jeremie did the Hokey Pokey."  
  
Odd laughed. "That's really deep. Too bad I don't know any of that dream analysis crap, or I'd tell you what it means."  
  
"I think I know what it means. It means that I have one messed up subconscience."  
  
Odd laughed again. "So," he said, "have any plans for today?"  
  
"No, not really... when's the last time we just hung around together?"  
  
"Uh, yesterday after class..."  
  
"No, I mean just the two of us."  
  
"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"  
  
"I think I'd just like to hang around in my pyjamas all day. I really don't feel like doing anything at all. It's been a pretty stressful week, you know?"  
  
Odd stood up and stretched, yawning loudly. He trudged over to the desk and retrieved a grubby t-shirt from the back of his chair. With some difficulty, he managed to pull it over his messy hair. He walked over and plopped down onto the bed next to his pensive friend.  
  
"So," he asked, "what's on your mind?"  
  
Ulrich sighed. "Nothing, really."  
  
"Doesn't sound like nothing. Come on, what's wrong?"  
  
"I..." Ulrich stared at the ground, avoiding his friend's curious gaze.  
  
"It's about Yumi, isn't it? You don't know how to tell her that you like her? Or maybe it's about Sissy..."  
  
Was it just him, or did he hear jealousy in Odd's voice just then? Maybe he was just getting his hopes up. Sure, he'd heard rumours about Odd's questionable sexuality, but those were just rumours, and rumours were never true...  
  
"No," he said at last. "It's not about Yumi or Sissy."  
  
"Then what, pray tell, is it about?" asked Odd.  
  
Ulrich, taking Odd completely by surprise, wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him close.  
  
"What-"  
  
Adding to his friend's confusion, Ulrich silenced him with a kiss.  
  
Suddenly, the door flung open.  
  
"Odd, Ulrich, come on, you're gonna..." Jeremie's voice trailed off as he stood in the doorway, transfixed by the sight before him.  
  
"So, Odd," he said, with a little smirk. "The rumours are true... don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
  
Before either of them could react, Jeremie was off, the door still swinging on its hinges. 


	2. If the Feeling's Mutual

"I can't believe you, Ulrich! What did you do that for?" exclaimed Odd.  
  
The two boys had completely forgotten about their promise to meet Jeremie and Yumi for breakfast. They had dressed in silence, each feeling awkward and embarrassed. Odd was still in shock. Why had he done that? Why did Jeremie have to open the door at that inopportune moment? And, most importantly, how did Ulrich know how he felt?  
  
"I... I don't know... I couldn't control myself, Odd, and I certainly wasn't expecting Jeremie to find out..." he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I'm just... I'm just a little confused right now, that's all..." he stared at the ground, feeling his face grow hot from embarrassment.  
  
"Hey, guys, where have you been?" called Yumi as the two boys approached.  
  
"Odd slept in," muttered Ulrich. Jeremie snickered and shot Odd a look.  
  
"What are you giggling at, Jeremie?" asked Yumi. "Come on, let's get going. I'm starving."  
  
Odd and Ulrich were silent all through breakfast.  
  
"You gonna eat that muffin?" Odd grunted.  
  
Wordlessly, Ulrich slid the muffin towards Odd, who promptly scarfed it.  
  
"Well, some things haven't changed," quipped Jeremie.  
  
Yumi gave him a look. "What's going on here? Is there something going on here that I should know about, Ulrich? Odd?"  
  
"Nothing," Odd said hastily. "Ulrich, I need to... um... go to the bathroom. Why don't you come with me?"  
  
He grabbed Ulrich by the arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria.  
  
"...Isn't the bathroom that way?" she asked, pointing in the direction they hadn't gone. Jeremie nodded, trying not to giggle. "You guys are being really weird today," remarked Yumi.  
  
Still dragging Ulrich by the arm, Odd searched for a deserted classroom.  
  
"Look, Odd, I'm really sorry about what happened today," said Ulrich. "I'll understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore..."  
  
Odd didn't respond. Checking to make sure there was nobody watching, he tugged on the doorhandle and found it to be unlocked. He ushered Ulrich into the room and shut the door quietly, ever wary of the constant threat of Jim, who was patrolling the halls.  
  
"I told you that I was sorry..." Ulrich said.  
  
"Don't be," Odd replied. "I was overreacting. It's not your fault that Jeremie doesn't have any manners."  
  
"So... why don't we just put this little incident behind us and try to forget about it?" suggested Ulrich, blushing a little.  
  
"But what if I don't want to forget about it?" asked Odd, looking into his friend's eyes.  
  
"I... I can talk to Jeremie, I'm sure he'll understand... Nobody will ever have to know except the three of us-"  
  
"That's not what I mean, Ulrich," he murmured, slipping his arms around Ulrich's waist. "I've always secretly wished we could be more than just friends. I'd never dreamed you'd do anything like this. I thought you liked Yumi. That's why I hooked up with Samantha."  
  
"I thought it was because of the rumours," said Ulrich.  
  
Odd chuckled dryly. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, to some extent, they're true."  
  
"So you're gay," said Ulrich brusquely.  
  
"Look who's talking," Odd said playfully, pulling Ulrich closer and kissing him softly.  
  
"You know," mused Odd, "I'm not really gay."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't believe in having one set sexual preference. Male, female- does it really matter? Love is love." He sighed contentedly and ran his fingers through Ulrich's hair.  
  
"Odd, I like you," said Ulrich, "but I don't know what to do about Yumi. I don't want to hurt her feelings." he sighed. "I guess I have to tell her about this, don't I?"  
  
"We can do it together. I have a feeling we'll be doing a lot more together from now on." said Odd with a smile. 


End file.
